


Far Cry From Freedom - a Dean vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: A Dean vid to the song "Far Cry From Freedom" by Sons of Bill. First premered at Wincon '09. It's a Dean-centric vid, circa s3. Enjoy, and please comment! Listen hard for the awesome lyric:C'mon, yeah, come on, save my soul, Sammy.





	

**Title of vid:** Far Cry From Freedom  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Song:** "Far Cry From Freedom" by Sons of Bill  
**Summary:** First premered at Wincon '09. It's a Dean-centric vid, circa s3. Enjoy, and please comment! Listen hard for the awesome lyric: _C'mon, yeah, come on, save my soul, Sammy._

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/FarCryDean.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghInGCWD36E).

 

** "Far Cry From Freedom" by Sons of Bill **

Exhale the smoke from the day's last cigarette  
And blow it out into the cold with my head spinning with regret  
And these hard lines are growing ever deeper on my face  
Forgetting why I bum around this town in the first place  
  
And well it's a far cry from freedom  
Between the rubber and the road  
And when I miss my turn to salvation  
On I-95 just north of Jericho  
And well my momma cries to sleep at night  
Because she don't know where her young boy's gone  
And then I look to the clouds, the sky is falling down  
And I'm worried about my soul  
Yeah, I'm worried about my soul  
  
And well my daddy thinks I'm haunted, but only I know  
That I'm as empty as my pockets and in search of a ghost  
And all that I found is the echo of the emptiness inside  
And the memories that remain are crying "devil, get behind"  
  
And well it's a far cry from freedom  
Between the rubber and the road  
And when I miss my turn to salvation  
On I-95 just north of Jericho  
And well my momma cries to sleep at night  
Because she don't know where her young boy's gone  
And then I look to the clouds, the sky is falling down  
And I'm worried about my soul  
Yeah, I'm worried about my soul  
C'mon, yeah, come on, save my soul, Sammy  
  
So take me on a Greyhound bus to Portland, Oregon  
And throw me in the chains out on some prison farm in Georgia  
And you could paint me on the Sistine Chapel with no clothes on  
Or just break me on the rock that Moses stood on, stood on, oh  
  
And well it's a far cry from freedom, yeah  
Between the rubber and the road  
And when I miss my turn to salvation  
On I-95 just north of Jericho  
And well my momma cries to sleep at night  
Because she don't know where her young boy's gone  
And then I look to the clouds, the sky is falling down  
And I'm worried about my soul  
Yeah, I'm worried about my soul


End file.
